


Heartstring Music

by laadychat



Series: Gift for Kaleidorain<3 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, bromoment?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: Adrien’s plan to hang out with his friends thwarted once again, Plagg finds a way to cheer him up.Gift for kaleidorain<3
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg
Series: Gift for Kaleidorain<3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074566
Kudos: 37





	Heartstring Music

“I don’t want to do this piece.” Adrien muttered, glaring at his piano.

“What did the instrument do to you?”

The model sighed, closing his eyes as he dipped his head back. The piano didn’t deserve the heat of his frustration but another plan to hand out with his friends were thwarted by his never-present father. Nathalie had promised he could go but somehow, his father must of caught wind of it because just as he was preparing to head out, he had an impromptu music from his tutor.

He used to like playing this instrument when he was young, when his mother would sit next to him, her soft praises sprurring him to be better. 

But she wasn’t here anymore and his father hardly ever bothered to listen to his playing. 

“I have to practice this music piece because father expects me to have it perfected by tomorrow evening.” leaned forward, his forehead resting against the keylid. “Meaning I can’t go out today.”

He heard the kwami float over to him and the sudden weight in his hair let him know where Plagg decided to rest.

“Isn’t this the piece you were playing all of last week? I thought you did fine when you played it earlier.”

“Yeah,” he groaned, lifting his head up sightly to turn his glare onto the music sheet. “I thought I did it well, too. Even the tutor was impressed but not father.”

“What about,” the little creature left his hair and instead, landed next to his head. “We play together?”

Adrien blinked and slowly sat up. “You know how to play it?”

Plagg sniffed, turning his head away as he crossed his arm. “Who do you think was listening to you play this every single time? I can hold a tune.”

“The almighty Plagg, the kwami of destuction, knows how to play the piano?” He teased, a smile spreading across his lips. “Well, then,” he lifted the keylid, cracking his fingers. “Let’s see what you got.”

“Prepare to be amazed, young one.”

And the moment Adrien’s fingers danced across the keys, Plagg followed his movement easily, his feet bouncing on the keys in tune.

He doesn’t remember the last time he played with a partner - not since his mother, he was sure. And here, playing pieces after pieces, with their laughter spilling into the room, he felt lighter.

Brighter.

And maybe, he wasn’t able to spend time with his friends but with Plagg’s wide grin, he decided that today didn’t turn out so bad.


End file.
